If Everyone Cared
by Frazil-Silver
Summary: With Clary and Jon moving around so much they are used to being the new kids at school. When they come to Idris high they have no idea what great friends they'll meet and the enemies they'll make. With the siblings father in jail, and starting with a fresh slate everything seems perfect... or is it? All human, rated T cuz I'm scared. Please give it a shot!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello! This is a new story im going to be working on! It's called If Everyone Cared. Everyone is human in this on! I know there are a lot like this but hey, can you give it a shot? I would love you to death! Please R&R so i can see what you guys think! See you at the bottom! -B**

**I don't own The Mortal Instruments, Cassandra Clare does.**

* * *

Clary ran down her street that took her to her new house. It was early morning and the first day of her new school for her junior year. Clary was out for a run before she had to get ready, running off her excitement and nervousness and her other feeling and thoughts. Her music blasted through her headphones and she listened to the music not giving any leeway for any personal thoughts to cross her mind. She had moved schools and houses so many times that Clary and her brother, Jonathan, were used to being the new kids. Their mom always had to move around for work but this was the last time they were going to move, well, that's what Jocelyn said the last three times. As she turned into her driveway she pulled her headphones out of her ears and stop the music on her phone then headed inside and upstairs to her room for a shower.

Clary's house wasn't big but it wasn't small either. It had five bedrooms each with their own bathroom, one room was for Clary, another for her brother Jonathan who was a year older than her and was going into his sophomore year at school. One for their mother Jocelyn, and two rooms that were uninhabited unless guests were over. Clary and Jonathan's father –Valentine- was out of the picture. He had been arrested some time ago for assault on his wife and two children. He was currently still doing time in prison for his crimes. The closest thing to a father the two siblings had was their moms closest friend Luke, who came over most of the time to help Jocelyn out and spend time with the family.

Luke often mussed how much Jocelyn and Clary looked alike, with the same red flaming hair, and green eyes. Clary couldn't see it no matter how many people told her when they compared the two. Clary didn't see herself as pretty or beautiful, like she saw her mother. She wouldn't call herself ugly but she still couldn't see anything else but plain and ordinary. She found, her body like a ten year old boy and vertically challenged, and the freckles on her face like a painter accidently flicked paint all over the portrait he was painting. The only features she liked was her eyes, though she thought they didn't compare to her mothers, and her hair that was a dark red color. Jocelyn had red hair like Clary but a shade darker, almost a brown color and her eyes a shade darker of green also. Clary thought her mother was beautiful where she… not so much. Jonathan however looked nothing like the two girls in the house with such blonde hair it was nearly white and a tall, muscular figure. The only resemblance that suggested he was related to his sister and mother were the same green eyes. Other than his eyes Jonathan looked just like their father.

As Clary stepped into her shower she started humming the song that was recently playing on her phone. It was one of her favorites, _If Everyone Cared_ by Nickelback. After she was satisfied she was scrubbed clean, Clary hopped out of the shower and dried herself off. She threw on her white sweater with a blue anchor on it, a dark pair of shorts, and her blue toms. She blow dried her hair and managed to run a comb through it then took out her curling iron and got her already mess of curls looking neat. Not bothering with makeup, only eye liner and a small amount of mascara, she walked out of her room and down to the kitchen with her messenger bag slung over her shoulder. "Morning," Clary said as she walked into the kitchen and noticed her mother perched on the counter clutching a cup of coffee. "Good morning, sweet pea," her mother replied giving her daughter a tired smile. "Ready for your first day of school? Junior Year! Pretty exciting!"

"It's not that exciting mom. I still have one year to go, that's when it gets exciting." Clary explained. She grabbed a travel mug and filled it with coffee then grabbed an apple from the bowl in the center of the table and nibbled on it. She leaned against the counter top when Jonathan came into the room dressed in a black shirt, dark jeans, and vans on his feet. "Good morning little sister, mom." He greeted. He grabbed a travel mug also filling it with coffee and sugar, unlike Clary who liked hers black, and grabbed an apple also. He leaned on the counter next to Clary and gave her a smile. "Ready for the first day of school?" he asked.

"Yup. I'm ready to party hard, make out with lots of people, break lots of hearts, and do other unmentionable things." Clary said making Jon and their mother laugh. They all knew this was a lie. Clary was so shy and so kind hearted that she couldn't do any of that. Though if you did mess with her, well, you better run.

"Glad to hear it Firecracker," said Jon giving his sisters head a pat. Clary shot daggers at Jon for her nickname and grumbled under her breath. Jocelyn smiled at her two children loving them both to the worlds end. Her eyes got teary and she cried out,

"Look at you both! So grown up! Where has the time gone? I'm so proud of you two!" Clary and Jon exchanged an amused look then went over and hugged their mother. Coming out of the embrace and wiping her eyes, Jocelyn ran and got her camera from her room. "Alright," she started sounding all business. "I want a photo of the first day of school and there will be no complaining. This is for me not you so get together and look happy." She commanded though she smiled at the pair. They gave a short grumble but conceded, Jon put his arm around Clary and she did the same. They both smiled and the camera snapped. Jocelyn looked down and smiled, "I love it." she said.

Jon smiled at his mother's happiness then glanced at the clock hanging on the wall. "Crap mom, we have to go or we're going to be late!" He said grabbing his bag and giving his mom a quick hug and kiss on her head, he stood by the door to wait for Clary. Throwing her finished apple away and adjusting her bag on her shoulder she gave her mom a hug as well and walked to the door where Jon waited. "Bye guys! Have a good day! I love you!" Jocelyn called as they walked out the door. "You too!" The called back in unison and walked to Jon's car. He drove a blue and white mustang he got for his 18th birthday. "We are going to switch days driving," Clary warned Jon as he got in on the driver's side. "Whatever helps you sleep at night sis," he gave her an evil smile. "Jon!" Clary slapped his shoulder as he pulled out of the driveway and headed to the place that was a six and a half hour hell.

* * *

**A/N: Hello again! I hoped you liked the first chapter! It's pretty long! This is another story I'm going to be doing along with Into the darkness. I would love if you R&R'd so I can know what y'all are thinking about the story? Should I continue? Should I drop it? Please let me know! Have a good day/afternoon/night! -B**


	2. Chapter 2

**(A/N): Hello! So i'm sorry this chapter is short but I have my reasons and I said them at the bottom so you can read them down there if you would like. I saw the reviews I got on this tonight and I must say thank you to those who reviewed! I love to see what you are thinking and everything so thank you again! I hope you enjoy this chapter and I hope to see you at the bottom! -B**

**I do not own The Mortal Instruments, Cassandra Clare does.**

* * *

The simplest thing as a new car parking in the school parking lot got everyone staring and whispering in interest. Clary and Jonathan got out of the car and walked toward the entrance of the building completely ignoring the stares and whispers they got.

Making it through the whispering crowd the two finally made it to the main office and up to the front desk. An old women with obviously dyed hair sat behind the desk choosing to ignore the pair completely. "Excuse me." Clary said as nicely as she could muster for the lady at the computer. The lady didn't even blink as she continued to stare at her computer screen, still ignoring them. "Excuse me!" Clary called to the lady with more annoyance in her voice. The lady simply pointed at a sign next to her computer that read:

"Please ring bell for service"

There was a bell next to the sign and Clary huffed in annoyance, she pushed the bell down with a little more force than necessary making the old lady scowl at her computer screen. Finally the lady turned to face the siblings plastering on the most fake smile and said "Can I help you with something?" her voice was dripping with annoyance and anger.

"Oh you sure as hell-" Clary was cut off by Jon placing a hand over her mouth and taking over the conversation before Clary could get detention on the first day. "Yes Ms….,"

"Ms. Shiftsten."

"Ms. Siftsten. My sister and I are new to this school and we need our locker numbers and combinations and our schedules."

"Ah you must be Jonathan and Clarissa Morgenstern," Ms. Shiftsten said shooting Clary a hot glare.

"It's Clary and we both go by Fray. Not Morgenstern." Clary spit back successfully removing Jon's hand from her mouth by licking it. Jonathan wiped his hand clean and took the things Ms. Shiftsten handed him with a smile and leaded Clary back out into the hall. "Was licking my hand really necessary?" Jon asked his sister as they headed for their lockers.

"Yes. You know that happens every time you put your hand on my mouth. Just be happy I didn't bite you like last time." Clary threw her brother a sideways glance and smirked as she saw his unhappy face, remembering the time she bit him last time he had covered her mouth.

Clary made it to her locker having said goodbye to Jon after he told her to have a good day and that he would see her at lunch. Shoving her things inside, making the space as neat as she could, she pulled out her schedule to see what she had first for her A day.

The school split all the classes into only four each day. So instead of having eight classes for a short amount of time every day, there were four long classes that alternated every other day.

On Clary's A days (which would be the classes she would be taking today) she had:

Gym/ Health (she would take gym half of the year then switch to health the other half)

Drama

English

Lunch

Spanish

And on her B days (Which would be tomorrow's classes) she had:

Math

Government

Chemistry

Lunch

Art

'Great,' Clary thought 'My B days suck. Minus the Art.' She sighed as she shut her locker and headed off for wonderful gym. Note the sarcasm.

Making it to gym class and putting on the school gym uniform that was way too big for her, Clary shoved the doors open to the main gym and stepped inside. The smell of sweat and body odor was strong, it made Clary wrinkle her nose in disgust. They gym was full of people in the same black and white uniforms, some stood off in a corner mumbling to each other, some were ruff housing, some making out in the corners or off to the side. Clary hugged the wall trying to disappear the best she could from the mass of people. Unfortunately however her efforts were in vain. A very beautiful girl with black hair and stunning brown eyes walked up to Clary. She was tall and her shorts where a little too short, but not half as bad as most of the people here.

"Hi!" the girl said as she reached Clary. "Hi." Clary said back and she smiled at the girl. The girl smiled back, apparently pleased that Clary responded to her and gave her a genuine smile. "So I couldn't help but notice you were over here all by yourself and that I've never seen you before. Are you new here?"

"Yes. Just moved in a few days ago and this is my first year at this school." Clary had no idea why she was telling a complete stranger this. Maybe it was the fact that the girl seemed so nice and trustworthy.

"Oh so you must be Clarissa! It's so cool to finally meet you! I'm Isabelle, but you can call me Iz or Izzy!" The girl, Isabelle, said giving Clary another big smile.

"You can call me Clary, it's nice to meet you too."

"Why don't you come with me? I have people that I think you'll like to meet." Without waiting for Clary's response or to even check to see if she was following, Iz walked in a different direction towards a small group of people off to the side of the gym.

As Izzy and Clary approached the group broke apart to look at Clary then back to Iz with a silent question on their faces. "Everyone, this is Clary. Clary this is everyone which is Maia, Jordan, Bat, Magnus, Jules, and Emma." Izzy introduced. Everyone gave a wave, a smile and a course of hi's when someone rammed into Clary making her fall on top of her 'attacker'. She sucked in a breath as her eyes met those of melted gold.

* * *

**(A/N): Hello again! I hoped you enjoyed this chapter! I'm sorry it's short again. My summer is really busy and I just got back from a friends house (yes I have a life lol) and it's really late so I couldn't write to much. I'm going to update my other story tomorrow cuz I have run out of time and energy tonight but tomorrow I promise! So Clary's a little feisty in this chapter and we met some 'new' characters. Anyone want to guess who rammed into Clary? Please R&R I will love you forever! See you next time I update! -B**


	3. Chapter 3

**(A/N): I HAVE RETURNED FROM THE DEAD! No but hello! Sorry I've dropped off the face of the earth and I could tell you all my excuses but I have a feeling you don't want to hear them and just read the story so I wont keep you long up here. Sooo did any of you see the Teen Choice awards!? I DID! They were good and I happy with the people that won! Anyway enough of that! I Hope you enjoy this chapter and please R&R I love when you do so! Hope to see you at the bottom! -B**

**I do not own The Mortal Instruments, Cassandra Clare does!**

* * *

Before she could do as much as push herself off the boy Clary was being yanked back upright again by Izzy.

"And now you've met my brother, that's Jace," Izzy gave her an apologetic smile as she turned to look at her brother still on the floor.

"That's your brother?" Clary was taken aback. Izzy and Jace looked nothing alike.

"Well… adoptive brother but, yeah." Izzy now smiled fondly at him.

The boy who had ran into her was like gold. Golden tan, golden hair, even his eyes. He was offered a hand from Bat, a tall and muscular boy with dark brown eyes and equally dark brown hair, and Golden Boy accepted it, smiling as he did.

"Looks like the new girl is already falling for you Jace," joked Bat. Golden Boy -Jace- laughed along with his friend.

"It's more like she's already throwing herself on top of me. I don't blame her though, nobody can resist this," Jace gestured towered his body and Clary did a once over, becoming annoyingly aware of how muscular and good looking he was. Clary shook the thoughts out of her head and looked into Jace's eyes, giving him an icy glare to which he only smirked at.

"It's sad that I have to remind you that _you_ are the one that ran into _me, _considering it only happened around ten seconds ago. I don't really know who you are and who you think I am but, I only just met you and I certainly wouldn't go throwing myself at you like a pinning dog. Your statement would be more accurate if you said that _you_ are the one already tripping over the new girl." Clary retaliated. Jace then gave her a true smile where she could see one imperfection, a chipped incisor. '_This_' Clary thought, '_only made him more perfect.'_ Then he began to laugh and Clary couldn't help but give a soft smile and laugh along with him as well. With the smile still upon his face, Jace walked up to Clary and held out his hand.

"I think we'll get along just fine new girl."

"I'm Clary." She took Jace's hand and gave it a shake.

"I know. I'm Jace." He said still smiling then dropping her hand.

"I know." Clary smiled.

**.OoO.**

The rest of gym went by slowly as the teachers introduced themselves as Mr. Gravelen and Mr. Simpson then proceeded to lecture the kids about what they expected out of them and what they would be doing that year and all the 'first day of school lecture' things. After zoning out most of the class they we're sent back to the locker room to change then it was off to second period when the bell rang.

Clary looked down at her schedule to see what room her drama class was in. The classroom didn't have a number beside it like the rest of the classes but only read 'Black Box Theater' on it. "What?" Clary said to herself. 'How am I supposed to find the room if it doesn't have a number?' Just then she felt a tap on her shoulder and turned around to see Golden Boy himself.

"Drama?" he asked and Clary nodded as he smiled and said "Follow me." She did and he led her to two big wooden double doors and opened them for her. "Lady's first." He said dramatically bowing and gesturing her inside. Clary rolled her eyes and smiled walking in.

The title Black Box Theater suited the room well. It was seriously like a black box. The walls, with an exception of one (which was a full mirror), the floors, everything was black. On one side of the room there were theater chairs where the students who came in early sat. The other side was an open floor with curtains that hung to the side. One wall was covered in mirrors that were used in a ballet studio and the other wall held a white board where posters and other papers advertising musicals and other performances hung on.

"Wow." Clary said quietly in amazement.

"Pretty cool right?" Jace asked watching Clary's reaction as he smiled. Clary nodded still looking around the room. "Come on," Jace said pulling Clary lightly by the arm over to the theater chairs. "We sit over here for class but we don't do very much sitting. We're mostly spread out in the room in groups coming up with our skits." Jace explained.

Clary sat down in the back row and Jace joined her. She looked over at him and raised her eyebrows. "Aren't you going to sit with your friends?" she asked him, giving the people in the room a quick scan.

"Yup." He said popping the p. "I'm sitting with you aren't I?"

"I mean your other friends. You don't have to sit with me." Clary didn't look at Jace.

"Well considering that you are the only one I like in her so far, I'm not moving." Jace gave Clary a smirk and she felt her face get hot. She mentally slapped herself for blushing because of him. "Anyway if any of my other friends do come then they'll come to me." Clary rolled her eyes at him yet again as the doors opened and Maia stepped in with a boy who had brown hair and brown eyes that hid behind glasses. He was tall and skinny with a gamer tee on, basically the description of nerd, but Clary liked him, he looked like a good friend.

Maia and the boy seemed deep in conversation about something when Jace called out to them "Maia, Simon! Up here!" They both turned their heads to look up at Jace and they both smiled walking up the steps to the back of the row. When they made it up, the boy, who Clary guessed was Simon, looked over at her and gave a small smile sticking out his hand.

"Hi. I'm Simon." Clary took his hand and shook it.

"Clary," she said and gave him a smile.

"Clary Fray. Yeah you moved across the road from me." Simon smiled as he put two and two together dropping their hands.

"Cool! Guess I'll be seeing you around then," Simon opened up his mouth to say something back when the bell rand and the teacher told everyone to take their seats. Simon sat next to Clary and Maia next to him.

"Hello class! I'll be your teacher, my name is Mrs. Green." The teacher spoke once everyone was seated and quiet. She was a short teacher, with kind brown eyes and short black hair that was graying. She seemed happy and Clary immediately marked her down for one of her favorite teachers.

"It's nice to see familiar faces and all of you I remember from last year, however I do see a new face in the crowd. Would you please come down here and tell us about yourself?" Mrs. Green pointed at Clary and gestured for her to come down to the front. Clary glanced over at Jace and he gave her an encouraging smile and nod. She huffed a piece of hair out of her face and made her way to the front.

Intimidated by the crowd of new faces Clary wrung her hands together and made her eyes settle on the face she knew she could trust. Jace's. He winked at her and she blushed but held his eyes with her own.

"Um, hello. I'm Clary Fray. I used to live in Maryland but I moved here to North Carolina because of my mom's work. My older brother, my mom and I have moved quite a lot so I'm used to being the new kid. Uh, I've been in drama for a while, even before high school so I guess I have experience and I'm glad to be here," Clary clapped her hands together softly and stood awkwardly while no one said anything. Someone in the crowd cat whistled and Clary's face burned. "So… Mrs. Green take it away," she then ran back up the stairs and collapse next to Jace who was laughing softly at her burning face. Clary smacked his arm and muttered a "Shut up," before Mrs. Green took the front again.

After the lecture all the teachers give on the first day of school Mrs. Green let the kids have free time to get to know each other. Clary was talking with Jace, Simon, and Maia when she felt a tap on her shoulder. Clary turned around to find a tall boy with black hair and extremely dark brown eyes staring down intently at her, she shivered the way she would if she was standing near someone untrustworthy.

"Hi," Clary said giving him a forced smile.

"Hey," he said. "I'm Sebastian,"

* * *

**(A/N): Dun Dun Dun! Sebastian is here! Okay so, to clear up any confusion Clary and Jace are JUST FRIENDS! THEY DO NOT LIKE EACH OTHER YET! At least not on that level. So, they are just friends and they will not have romantic feelings for each other yet WHICH I think makes the story more realistic! If on the third chapter they are already dating but they just met that makes no sense to me. So, once again, they are friends and have no feeling towards each other yet. But do not fear! They will come! Anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I will try to write more tomorrow and hopefully post more tomorrow but keep your fingers crossed! Please Review! I love feed back! Even if its constructive criticism, throw it at me! Wow this is a long A/N... well have a good night/morning/afternoon! Peace! -B**


End file.
